


Re-acquaintance

by khazadspoon



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khazadspoon/pseuds/khazadspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP: Booster loves Ted's body. Straight up Boostle porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Re-acquaintance

**Author's Note:**

> bibliofilariidae and I talked about how Ted might have a big dick and it spawned porn. Have fun.

The first time he sees Ted naked, he’s… surprised, to say the least.

After coming back from the dead and pretty much being re-made, Ted was in the best shape of his _life_. No heart condition, no extra love handles around the middle he'd be embarrassed by; he looked _amazing_.

Booster never really knew _how_ amazing he looked, though. His own costume left very little to the imagination; it showed off his best, ahem, _assets_ and that was fine. Ted’s costume was a little more padded though, it hid the sharp lines of his hipbones and the wonderful strength in his muscles.

Seriously, he’d thrown Booster against walls several times that night, Ted had come back _strong_.

But the biggest surprise had been…

To put it bluntly, Ted had the _perfect_ cock. It was big, bigger than any Booster had seen before (there’s some form of special DNA mod in the future that makes dick’s all about the same size, averaging at 5 inches, Booster doesn’t know why that is and since coming to the past it seems _ridiculous_ to limit people that way) and he just wanted to see it closer.

He wanted to _touch_ it.

Ted, thankfully, was all up for that.

Booster wrapped his fingers around it gently, testing the weight and the _feel_ of it in his hand after all that time of wanting and waiting. He listened to Ted’s long drawn out moan as he pumped it slowly, head to root, all eight and a half glorious inches of it.

“Fuck, Michael,” Ted moaned above him, leaning against the kitchen wall with his pants around his ankles. Booster leaned forward and took the head of Ted’s cock into his mouth with a groan. It wasn’t his favourite part of sex, but when he did it with the right person he _loved_ sucking a person off.  He bobbed his head, taking the dick in two inches, and felt Ted’s fingers run through his hair and tug _just_ a little. Little spikes of dull pain made his cock twitch in his pants and he was suddenly glad he’d worn underwear.

His tongue pressed against the underside of Ted’s cock, the bitter tang of pre-come wetting his palate, and felt more than heard the deep rumbling groan that came from the other man as he swallowed around him.

“Holy- _fuck me_ ,” Ted rolled his hips gently, a shallow thrust that pushed his cock into Booster’s mouth just half an inch. The blond moaned and gripped Ted’s thigh with his free hand, ignoring the sharp ache developing in his knee. He _needed_ this.

He pulled off of Ted with a pop, licking up the length of him and grinning at the broken sound that claws from Ted’s throat. “I was kind of hoping for the other way around.”

Ted hauls him up by his shoulders and kisses him, hard and filthy, more tongue than anything and it makes fire pool in his belly. Then Ted _lifts_ him clear off of the ground, and Booster can do nothing but wrap his legs around the man’s waist and hold on.

They end up on Ted’s bed, the blond pressed into the sheets with his wrists above his head and thighs spread obscenely wide as Ted thrusts against him. Soon Booster has two slick fingers fucking him open, and his fingernails cut into his palms with the need to _touch, scratch, anything._

Ted let his wrists go and he immediately grabbed at Ted’s shoulders. He ran his hands over Ted’s chest, scratched red lines into his skin as his hips pushed down on those fingers. A cry fell from his lips as Ted’s fingers bent and rubbed against his prostate.

“Ted, _Ted_ ,” he buried his fingers in Ted’s hair, tugging it as the man slipped a third finger in and finger fucked him six ways from Sunday.

He’d never been treated like this.

Rough, _hard_ , thrusts that made his toes curl into the soft sheets. Ted bent down, muscles bunching in his arms as it bends, and _bit_ Booster’s neck where it met his shoulder. The blond writhed on the sheets, his hips pushing up to find friction, to find _anything,_ but Ted didn’t let him.

“ _Please_ ,” Booster begged. “Please, _Ted,_ I need-”

His breath caught in his throat as a fourth finger entered him in a slick push, spreading him open, and Ted grinned down at him in a way that made him whimper.

“You look a little tense, Booster,” he whispered, hiking one of Booster’s legs over his shoulder and pushing his fingers _deeper_. “Want me to take the edge off?”

Booster whimpers again, shaking his head. He doesn’t want anything less than _everything_ Ted can give him. And Ted removed his fingers just a little too quickly, kissing apologies into Booster’s calf at the sting. The blond watched at Ted groped for a condom, lunging with one hand to take it from him.

He ripped the packet open with his teeth and rolled the condom over Ted’s cock slowly, inch by inch, watching the small shudders that went through the man’s stomach as he did.

“Ted,” he whispered, voice hoarse. “Want you to fuck me.”

With a growl, Ted pushed in agonizingly slowly. Booster’s head fell back into the pillows as he was filled, his fingers grabbed at the sheets and it’s so agonisingly _perfect_ that he wants to cry out. He pushed back against Ted with a groan that turned to a shout as Ted pulled out and thrust into him _hard._

“Booster, _fuck_ , wanted to do this for _so long_ ,” Ted groaned, his hips snapping forward. “ _God_ love seeing you like this.”

Booster was suddenly aware of how he must have looked spread out on Ted’s bed, his skin flushed and littered with small bruises, his cock hard and heavy between them as Ted slammed into him at a punishing pace. He loved it. The blond stretched his arms above his head and gripped the headboard, half showing off his body to make Ted lose just a little more of his control and half to give him something to push back against.

He panted as Ted fucked him, the air almost forced from his lungs. His legs ached where they were pressed against Ted’s chest but it felt so _good_ he didn’t want to move them. Then, with strength Booster had never appreciated in his friend before, Ted pulled out with a moan and _flipped_ Booster onto his front. He lifted Booster’s hips and pushed back in quickly, making the blond shout.

“I bed you have _no idea_ how good your ass looks,” Ted said hoarsely, his fingers tightening on Booster’s hips.

Booster arched his back with a sigh and looked over his shoulder with a hot look. “Why don’t you show me?”

Ted laughed lowly and stroked one hand down Booster’s spine. With a grin he snapped his hips forward, starting a harsh, fast pace that made Booster cry out. The sound of their skin slapping filled the room, the high pitched pants leaving Booster’s lips the only other sound, and it made his skin tingle. He pushed back onto Ted with each thrust, his head bowed down, and tried to hold on.

He let out a stuttered cry as Ted hit his prostate. His orgasm loomed just ahead and he wanted to touch himself, wanted Ted to fuck him harder, but he couldn’t _speak_ , not with Ted’s cock filling him. His back bowed as Ted fucked him.

“H- _harder_ , Ted, _fuck yes,_ ” he groaned as Ted’s hips snapped forward faster, just a little harder, the man’s grip on his hips becoming almost painfully tight.

“Boster, shit, I’m not gonna last,” Ted hissed.

Booster moaned with him, fisting the sheets as the pleasure bubbled in his veins. “T-touch me, _please_ ,” he begged, letting out a shout as Ted’s hand grabbed his cock, tugging it with almost painful pulls that he felt in his _bones_.

“Fuck,” Ted leaned over him and bit the back of his neck, teeth bruising against his skin. “ _Fuck_ ,” Ted pressed his forehead to Booster’s hot skin, hips grinding in hard circles as he got closer to the edge.

“Ted, _Ted_ ,” Booster moaned, toes curling, the pre-come leaking from his cock slicking Ted’s fingers as the blond fucked his fist. “I’m coming, _Jesus!”_

Booster’s breath caught in his throat, vision blurring for a second as his orgasm ripped through him. Ted’s fist tightened around him as he came and Booster nearly screamed as Ted’s hips pushed into him _harder_ as the man followed.

It was _heaven._

When he could move, Ted pulled out with an almost pained sigh and let Booster drop to the bed.

“You have to do that to me again,” Booster moaned into the sheets, his limbs spread out around him.

Ted laughed breathlessly and threw the condom into the trash. “Give me five minutes, I’m not as young as I once was,” he said, lowering himself carefully over Booster to kiss across the man’s shoulders. “I take it you… you liked it, then?”

“Are you kidding?” Booster turned over, wincing as his come smeared over his stomach, and kissed Ted hard on the mouth, his fingers tangling in the soft brown hair. “You’re amazing. _This,_ ” he stroked Ted’s softened cock with two fingers, grinning at the hiss he got in return, “is amazing.”

“Ugh, leave it alone for a while, I’m begging you,” Ted grinned and rubbed their noses together. The action made something warm spread through Booster that had nothing to do with the strong arm curling around his waist. “Think we could have a shower, though? I feel disgusting.”

“I should take offense to that.”

“Booster, _Michael_ , you’re covered in semen.”

Booster pursed his lips and looked down at the mess on his stomach. “Hm, you have a point.”

Ted laughed as the blond rolled off the bed and fell to the floor with an “oof”, standing quickly with a grin and holding his hand out. “So we’re going in the shower?”

“Mmhmm,” Booster grinned a little wider. “I want to get to know your body a little better.”

 -

Half an hour and all the hot water later, Booster had explored every inch of Ted’s body.

He was going to learn every cell if he could.


End file.
